Amazing Adult Fantasy Vol 1 10
* Two Scientists (Reptile's World) Supporting Characters: * The Professor Other Characters: * * Alternate Paul Revere * * * * The Professor (Reptile's World) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Unnamed Castle * Alternate Reality (Paul Revere) ** *** * Alternate Reality (Reptile' World) ** *** **** Unnamed Castle Items: * Time Machine | StoryTitle2 = The Mark of the Toad | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A prince is intimidated by his acting regent uncle with a toad shape birthmark upon his brow who wants to be king. The regent finally gets the idea to bring the boy to gypsies to take away so that he can pretend the prince is dead and seize power. When he wakes the boy in the dead of night, the boy is frightened and refuses to be cowed into submission so the regent falls back upon his threat to use his black magic to transform the prince into a toad. However, the regent's spell backfires on him and the prince laughs at his new toad companion saying that "you forgot that fairy tales always have happy endings." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * King John Antagonists: * Uncle Charles Other Characters: * Gypsys Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = No Sign of Life | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Puzzled space explorers are unable to detect any signs of life in an entire galaxy. They set for home frustrated that no colonies can be established there, not realizing that all the planets of that particular galaxy are living beings. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ronn Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** | StoryTitle4 = Man on a Tightrope | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A circus owner's daughter is friends with a tightrope walker who's past his prime, but can't accept it. He continually asks the owner if he can take to the act just one last time, but the owner refuses because of his advanced age. When the regular tightrope walker doesn't make his show, he realizes this is his chance to get back into the spotlight and begs the owner to let him go out. He agrees, but the man's body fails him during the act and he falls into the net. The audience boos him, but the owner's daughter thinks it's all part of the show. She takes seriously ill with fever that hospitalizes her and calls out for the tightrope walker. The owner is astonished when he appears. They move her bed to the window overlooking two trees where the man suspends a wire and commences to perform the best show he's ever done. When the girl's fever breaks, the grateful doctor looks back to the window to discover the tightrope walker is gone, and the owner reveals that because of the injury sustained in his fall the tightrope walker died in his bed an hour earlier. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Doctor Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle5 = Mister Universe | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A conceited jerk wins Mr. Earth and is contacted by aliens who wish him to enter a "Mister Universe" competition. He doesn't stop to ask what the prize is, but arrogantly accepts, figuring he can beat the other contestants even though they are even more bigger and muscle-bound than he is. It turns out the other contestants knew what the prize was and so they let the Earth representative win, as he is then turned into a living statue for all the universe to marvel at forever. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * Joe Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Spaceship | Notes = * "Those Who Change" reprinted in Fantasy Masterpieces #1 and Doctor Who Weekly #31 * "No Sign of Life" reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #28 & Curse of the Weird #2 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}